Wall-E!
by lovelywtt
Summary: Wall-E es un cyborg encargado de limpiar la tierra mientras que los humanos no están, su programación y su curiosidad iban ligadas a limpiar de desastre de los humanos, hasta que un día algo mucho más extraño descendió a la tierra. (Casi la misma historia de la película solo que los personajes son cyborgs)


**_HOLA!_**** Espero que les guste este fanfic, tal vez muchos dirán que es lo mismo de la película pero conforme pase agregare unas cosas de mi imaginación. Decidí hacer este ff porque siempre me pregunte como sería se Wall-E &amp; Eve (o Eva en español) hablaran. **

**Bueno esta es mi forma de ver esta repuesta. Espero que les guste el ff! Wall-E pertenece a Disney.**

**Un nuevo comienzo. **

_Wall- E_

El sol está por ocultarse, la música del escudo de mi pecho me hace apreciar el horizonte pero para serme sincero no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que regresar a casa antes de que oscurezca.

\- Otro día de trabajo listo- digo animado y apreciando el sol desde lo lejos

Tomo la maleta blanca que contiene los objetos más extraños que he encontrado hoy, que puedo decir, cada día me encuentro con cosas cada vez más extrañas muchas no comprendo que son o para que lo necesitaron los humanos pero no puedo saber eso, nadie puede decirme eso. Suspiro hondo y me decido a bajar la enorme torre de basura que he construido al igual que otras, camino sin prisa por toda la ciudad para llegar a mi hogar, los anuncios y la música de _BnL _se encuentran en todas partes. Caminar entre el polvo y la basura solo empeoran la condición de mis piernas metálicas que mi dueño me dio hace mucho tiempo, camino a un costado de una pila de basura y en eso noto a otro como yo, pero él es diferente. Él se ha quedado vacío por dentro, observo sus piernas intactas como yo antes las tenía y observo las mías… todas desgastadas.

Intercambio sus piernas por las mías y continuo mi camino, aun me falta mucho camino para llegar a casa. Los letreros se encienden cuando camino cerca de ellos y todos hablando del mismo tema: el Axioma. La poderosa navecrucero que llevaría a los humanos a unas vacaciones, pero lo más extraño es que esas vacaciones han durado mucho. No recuerdo con claridad la última vez que vi un humano, en mi mente tan solo recuerda a muchos como yo trabajando entre la basura y una nave despegando de su base. Ese fue mi último recuerdo.

Cuando llego a casa tengo una sensación de estar a salvo, abro la puerta de mi casa y entro con precaución, todas mis cosas se encuentran ahí. Enciendo las luces brillantes para darme la bienvenida y quito las metálicas gomas de mis pies.

\- Tararararará- canto encaminándome a la parte favorita de mi casa, el televisión

Levanto la pala del tostador tomando la grabación que nunca me paro de observar, acomodo la pantalla y me tiro a cantar aquella vieja canción que ha estado tanto tiempo en mi cabeza.  
Abro la maleta blanca observando los nuevos objetos extraños: un cubo de diferentes colores, un objeto que es muy parecido a una cuchara pero también a un tenedor.

\- Ahh... ¿tú en donde irías? – me pregunto al ver mi colección de ambos

Sin poder votar por uno o por el otro lo dejo en neutral, he encontrado otra pequeña caja metálica como muchas que tengo, cambio los cajones hasta donde se encuentran las otras cajas metálicas y termino la limpieza de mis objetos.

\- Perfecto…- murmuro quitándome mis cabellos castaños sudados de la frente – Ahora, los palos metálicos

En camino al otro extremo de la casa cuando de pronto una imagen que jamás he visto de mi televisor aparece sin previo aviso. Y me detengo en seco al escuchar una suave canción. Una mujer de vestido rosa y un hombre se miran a los ojos, una mirada que nadie podría igualar. Me siento para observar las escenas con más detalle, la canción de amor hace que el hombre y la mujer se tomen de las manos. ¿He tomado la mano de alguien? Probablemente no, he estado solo desde el uso de mi memoria.  
Me quedo observando cada roce, cada detalle de su amor como si yo lo estuviese sintiendo. Es extraño ya que jamás lo he sentido y jamás lo sentiré por desgracia. Nunca me había sentido tan solo.  
Bajo la mirada entristecido de mis pensamientos y me encuentro con mis manos unidas una con otra, intentando imitar al hombre y la mujer de la canción. Estoy solo, y siempre lo estaré.

Quito mis manos y drásticamente otra canción aparece en el televisor, doy un respiro y me levanto del suelo para limpiar la maleta blanca, siempre se encuentra sucia por todos los objetos que traigo cada día. Salgo a la puerta de mi casa y la golpeo contra el suelo para sacar cada suciedad posible, el viento sopla con más intensidad como es de costumbre por las noches.

\- En verdad si estaré solo- suspiro hondo y levanto mi cabeza

Las nubes se mueven rápidamente permitiéndome observar por unos segundos aquellos brillos nocturnos, aquellas estrellas que tanto me dejan sin batería, las que me prometen un final feliz pero ese breve final feliz se apaga cuando mi alarma comienza a sonar. La alerta de las tormentas de arena brilla a un lado de mi nivel de batería en mi pecho, el mensaje de alerta aparece en mis ojos y el timbre lo escucho con claridad.

\- Diablos…- digo al ver la tormenta que se acerca más más

Me apresuro para limpiar lo que pueda de mi maleta y entro a la casa, las puertas se cierran golpeando el metal de la casa. Guardo la maleta a un lado de mis gomas de exterior y me dirijo a un nivel de los cajones, es como una cama o algo así me había dicho otro ciborg como yo. Me recuesto entre el frío del metal intentando cerrar los ojos.

\- Mañana podrá ser un mejor día- murmuro dándome ánimos

Con mis manos intento mover la fila de cajones para mecerme mientras dejo la música de mi grabación correr, aquella música reconfortante y encantadora que me deja profundamente dormido.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Subiré el siguiente pronto. **

_**Ahí nos escribimos.. **_


End file.
